


Lost in the Dark

by zirkkun



Series: Oneshots [8]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, He/They Pronouns for Kris (Deltarune), Hearing Voices, Heavy Angst, Internal Conflict, Loss of Control, Mind Control, Nonbinary Kris (Deltarune), Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, Songfic, Soul-Crushing, Violence, self projection? no not in my fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zirkkun/pseuds/zirkkun
Summary: The lyrics echoed in his head unwillingly as he tossed and turned in their sleep.Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop--
Series: Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Lost in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> and, the last one (currently, some prompts are still sitting in my inbox) from the oneshots challenge on tumblr, is of, well, kris being angsty. This is actually my usual go-to scene to rant out any of my emotions ever lol

_When the light is running low,_

_And the shadows start to grow,_

The lyrics echoed in his head unwillingly as he tossed and turned in their sleep. _Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop._ If there was anything to be constituted as a shadow, it would be these lyrics that just kept playing. _Over and over and over and over and over–_

_And the places that you know_

_Seem like fantasy._

Fingers tear through his scalp, digging figernails into his skin and not caring about the strands of hair he was twisting and pulling out. Just make it stop. Stop reminding them. Stop reminding them that they have _no control over anything._ Stop reminding them that their whole life is a mere fantasy of someone else’s.

_There’s a light inside your SOUL,_

_That’s still shining in the cold,_

He threw the covers off and leaped out of bed, practically dragging himself to the corner of the room. He wanted to scream, but, of course, he wasn’t allowed to. This wasn’t _his game to play_. God, just make it stop. Make it _stop_.

_With the truth._

_The promise in our hearts._

It felt like a plague weighing him down. Gripped around his heart and mind, throwing him this way or that, making him say one thing or another. No. Not anymore. Not today.

Slamming their fist into their chest, causing themself to cough instantaneously, he made no progress. Again he did it. And again. _Get out. Get out get out get out **get out–!**_

It peeled from his body like a leech. It ripped and tore his skin – but only in feeling, for he wasn’t bleeding. They had no wound. The pain was only mental. But the relief far surpassed it, without a doubt. Ha… hahah…

_Don’t forget._

They threw the glowing red monstrosity against the wall, it bouncing off like it was nothing. No longer impaired by its binding control, they picked it up and threw it again. And again. And again.

_I’m with you in the dark._

And again.

“Not anymore, you won’t be,” they hissed under their breath as they slammed it against the wall once more.

Why won’t it just die already?


End file.
